


どうして君を好きになってしまったんだろう？

by jennisnotokay



Series: A Collection of YuKi AUs [1]
Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Cliche, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, best friends wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 15:52:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17206325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennisnotokay/pseuds/jennisnotokay
Summary: For six years, Yuto has been in love with Hyunggu. For four years, Wooseok and Hyunggu have been dating. And for four months, Yuto has to come to terms with the fact his best friend is marrying the love of his life.





	どうして君を好きになってしまったんだろう？

**Author's Note:**

> I love cliches. Best friend marrying the love of their life? Ugh, I eat this shit up. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Please leave comments and kudos ou o 
> 
> [My Twitter](http://twitter.com/jennisnotokay)! Come chat with me about Yuki. I beg of you.

_Smile, fucking smile._

It was a struggle, but Yuto smiled, his eyes wide as he stared at the two across from him. He knew it was coming. Wooseok had been weird for the last three weeks and he found the damn ring and Wooseok kept making up excuses like Yuto was an idiot. His best friend for the last ten years was getting married. This was supposed to be good news.

He just had to smile even though he was dying on the inside. He wanted to scream. He wanted to demand God to stop playing such a sick joke on him. Yeah, he knew it was coming, but he wasn’t prepared. How was he supposed to be prepared for this. 

“Wow…marriage. This… this is big.”

“Yeah,” Wooseok chuckled, looking at Hyunggu, who smiled brightly back at him, “I couldn’t wait anymore.”

Hyunggu wrapped his arms around Wooseok’s, grinning over at Yuto, “Wooseok and I argued for ten minutes last night on who gets you on their side. I guess Wooseok has known you longer.”

Yuto nodded his head, the same smile on his face, “Right, right. Ten… ten years.”

“Yeah and I’ve only known you for six,” Hyunggu chuckled, “We decided that you will be Wooseok’s best man, but you’ll walk me down the aisle.”

 _Great_ , Yuto thought. He realized he didn’t say anything, “Wow… um, I’m honored?”

“I know it seems stupid, but I don’t know. I always liked the idea of being walked down the aisle and you and I are so close,” Hyunggu reached out, taking Yuto’s hand, “You’ll do it, right?”

How could he say no when Hyunggu was looking at him like. With his eyes shimmering like he was some heroine in one of those slice of life animes. With his big round cheeks and doe-like eyes. With that plump smile that begged to be kissed. Also, his button nose that on occasion, Yuto has randomly reached out to poke, earning a giggle from the other. Such a cute giggle that Yuto momentarily forgets he’s a giant bag of crap. 

Not to mention Wooseok was staring at him, completely oblivious to the fact his best friend was in love with his boyfriend - fiance now. The same best friend who stood by Yuto when his parents got a divorce and when his dog died. The same best friend who taught Yuto how to kiss (on a pillow, but still) and held Yuto’s hand when the senior class decided to go to a Halloween Haunt, even though he was scared just as shitless, but he never let go of Yuto’s hand. The same friend who bought Yuto a nightlight shaped like Pikachu because Yuto was still terrified of the dark (and yes, he still had it).

There was no way he could say no to being apart of their wedding. He loved them both, in different ways, but the guilt he’d feel for saying no and disappointing either of them was worse than saying yes. He had lasted the last four years of their relationship. He’d grin and bear it for the rest of his life. His two best friends were getting married and they wanted him to partake in it. He had to say yes.

So he gave in. 

“You couldn’t stop me if you tried.”

Then Hyunggu was in his arms. His smaller wrapped tightly around Yuto’s middle, his cheek pressed against Yuto’s neck. He smelled like happiness. Yuto wasn't sure what happiness smelled like, but Hyunggu sure smelled like it. He could feel Hyunggu’s breath on his neck and it caused the hairs on the back of his neck to stand up. His hands were just held out, awkwardly, unsure of what to do. His eyes glanced at Wooseok who smiled at him, like ‘good job, bro, you made my fiance’s day’. 

“What would I do without you, Yuto?”

Live just fine, probably, Yuto thought as he patted Hyunggu’s back. The other pulled away from him and he as back next to Wooseok, clinging to his future fiance as they started discussing all the plans. Yuto sat there and listened, occasionally taking a sip of his drink as he focused on the two of them. 

\--

“You’re really a glutton for punishment,” Yanan commented, his chin resting on his hand.

Yuto groaned, throwing himself face first into the couch. They were in his and Yanan’s apartment (it used to be his, Yanan and Wooseok’s, but Wooseok moved out a year ago to live with Hyunggu and because they both made decent money, Wooseok’s room was turned into storage. Both could afford to live on their own, but they found they liked each other’s company.

Yanan was sitting at the kitchen table, his laptop in front him, now ignored to deal with Yuto’s problems, while Yuto whined into the couch like it was a therapist. 

“I wish I were dead.”

“No, you don’t,” Yanan sighed, rolling his eyes, “So, the guy you’ve been in love with since forever is getting married to your best friend. It’s not the end of the world.”

Yuto sat up, “I wish it was.”

“Alright, this teen angst shit isn’t cute,” Yanan pointed out with a frown, “Seriously, you act like he’s made out of gold.”

“He’s not made out of gold. He’s made out of sunshine and flowers and that really soft breeze on a hot day. He’s like ice cream, but like really sweet ice cream with a cute name. He’s like a rabbit, small that you can hold in your hand and you feel this need to protect.”

Yanan cringed, “Okay, I get it. But seriously, Yuto. He’s getting married. You have to get over him now.”

Yuto sat up then, resting his head on the back of the couch. He sighed a bit, shrugging, “What am I supposed to do, Yanan? How am I supposed to just forget him?”

The other shrugged, “I wish I had the right answer for you, but I don’t. I’m sorry.”

\--

Yuto found himself staring at himself in the mirror as a tailor adjusted his clothing. Wooseok had to go to work so that just left Yuto with Hyunggu. Yuto actually thought the suit looked kind of nice. The colors for the wedding were white and navy blue. From everything that he was shown, it looked like everything was going to be beautiful. He didn’t expect anything less.

“You look amazing.”

Yuto glanced into the mirror to look over his shoulder. Hyunggu was standing behind him, grinning ear to ear, “Seriously, how are you single when you look this good in a suit? New rule. You can only wear suits.”

Yuto was wondering if it should be illegal for Hyunggu to be so fucking cute all the damn time, especially when Yuto was pining after him like a lovesick puppy. 

It was only made worse when those arm wrapped around his waist. He felt Hyunggu on his tiptoes as he rested his chin on Yuto’s shoulder. As always, Yuto bent down just a bit so Hyunggu didn’t have to struggle so much, “A lot of my dancer friends are gonna be there. Who knows? You might meet the love of your life.”

He looked at their reflection in the mirror and while it looked awkward, due to the fact he was basically crouching, the two of them looked really handsome together. Almost like a couple. While his face was angular and he looked stoic and disinterested, Hyunggu’s face was softer with compassion and kindness. The two things Yuto loved the most about him.

Hyunggu pulled away (something Yuto instantly missed) only to step around so he was standing in front of Yuto. He reached up, fixing the other’s tie, a soft smile on his lips, “Can I admit something to you?”

You’ve secretly been in love with me this entire time, but you’ve been too scared to admit it, so you decided to marry Wooseok and now you realize you made a mistake, Yuto thought before clearing his throat, “Sure.”

“I’m terrified.”

Yuto furrowed his brow, “Of my tie?”

“No, stupid,” Hyunggu punched his arm lightly. Yuto saw the way he bit his lip and something about Hyunggu was that he bit his lip when he wasn’t sure what to say. It lasted a few moments before he spoke again, “Of getting married. I never thought I ever would, if I’m being honest.”

“Wooseok’s great though.”

“Yeah, he’s amazing. I’m so in love with him,” Yuto wanted to die again, but he kept his face still, “But… what if he turns around tomorrow and decides there is someone better. Someone who was there the entire time and he didn’t know.”

Yuto reached out, his hand moving on its own. He rested his hand against Hyunggu’s cheek, which the other leaned into, his eyes closing. His slender fingers wrapped gently around Yuto’s wrist. He really was beautiful. “If he does, I’ll dye his hair green and then kill him.”

Hyunggu burst into a fit of giggles, “Why green?”

“Wooseok has a fear of having green hair. He thinks it will make him look like an avocado,” Yuto explained, smiling a bit. He brushed his thumb against Hyunggu’s cheek, “No one would ever be stupid enough to not love you, Hyunggu.”

The other looked up at him and for a second, something passed through Hyunggu’s eyes. Yuto couldn’t place it, but that evil voice in the back of his head was screaming at him with hope, telling him to take the plunge. Friendship be damned. All is fair in love and war, right?

He pulled his hand away, moving it through his hair, turning his attention to the mirror, “So… tell me about these dancer friends? Any of them hot?”

Hyunggu smiled up at him, “Don’t worry. I got you.”

\--

Several weeks passed, then four months and then it was here. Much sooner than Yuto would have liked, but he sat in the chair, staring blankly into space before a hand woke him out of his thoughts. Yanan grinned down at him, “Earth to Adachi Yuto. You in there?”

“Physically, yes. Emotionally…,” Yuto sighed, glancing to the door where Hyunggu was changing into his own tux. He rested his chin on his hand, “He’s getting married.”

Yanan rested a hand on Yuto’s shoulder, “That he is and you’re walking him down the aisle while also being the best man because…?”

“I’m am a masochist?” 

“Yeah,” Yanan hummed, nodding his head, “But you know, on the plus side, it is a wedding. The best man is usually the first guy to get laid.”

Yuto chuckled, “You’re the ninth person to remind me, including Hyunggu who seems to think that some guy Yuta would be great. I, however, don’t want to date someone whose name is one letter off from mine. I feel like it would get really confusing, really fast.”

“Wow, the guy you’re in love with who is getting married is trying to help you get laid. RIP,” Yanan nodded his head, “You’re not even thinking about dating anyone, are you?”

“Yanan, I’m just trying to make it through today,” Yuto chuckled humorlessly, “My activities later are still up in the air. I was thinking a bucket of Ben and Jerry’s and some Korean dramas where the second male lead is ten times more interesting than the male lead and totally deserved the girl. Like Cheese in the Trap. Still gets me every time.”

Yanan frowned, “You just think Kangjoon looks like Hyunggu.”

Yuto refused to comment on that, seeing as how Hyunggu was walking out. Jinho was behind him, fussing over his jacket. Hyunggu was grinning ear to ear despite his eyes being all red and puffy. As soon as he saw Yuto, he ran into him, his arms wrapping around Yuto like he’d die if he didn’t. Maybe that was just Yuto’s own imagination.

Hyunggu sniffled next to his ear, “I’m… I’m so glad you’re here with me.”

His arms wrapped around Hyunggu’s waist, holding onto the other. His eyes met Jinho and Yanan’s who both offered him a sympathetic look. He swallowed the lump in his throat and whispered, “Always.”

\--

He walked Hyunggu down the aisle and offered his hand to Wooseok’s. He gave Wooseok his ring and he watched in agony as they exchanged rings and vowed and shared their first kiss as a married couple.

The wedding took place in a really fancy hotel. It had its own chapel, which was bizarre, but Yuto didn’t think much of it. He was mostly there for the free cocktail bar. He watched as everyone mingled, occasionally having to be pulled away from whatever drink the pretty bartender passed to him to talk.

Before he knew it, it was the actual dinner and as the best man, he had the unfortunate duty of giving a speech. He tried talking the two out of it, but they wouldn’t hear it. Yuto was a writer. He had to write something.

“I have known Wooseok for ten years. When I first moved to Korea, no one wanted to talk to me. My Korean was barely Korean. It was pure gibberish,” he looked at Wooseok and smiled, “You were the only one to give me the time of day and the first thing you asked me was if I liked One Piece. Asking the Japanese kid if he liked anime. Nice.”

There were a few chuckles, even one from Wooseok and Hyunggu. Yuto even smiled, “We stood together against some really bad stuff. No matter what, you were always by my side. When we decided to put mayonnaise in my sister’s shampoo and she cut all my pants into shorts, so you did the same with your clothes so people wouldn’t make fun of me. Or that one time I fell asleep in school and had no idea I was locked inside, so you broke in to get me out and we both got suspended for three days. No matter what stupid shit we did, we did it together. There was no Yuto without Wooseok and there is no Wooseok without Yuto. It was always us against the world, bro.”

“Bro!”

Everyone laughed when Wooseok called out to him. Yuto had to as well. Wooseok was always extra. He paused, closing his eyes for a moment, “Then four years later, I met Hyunggu. The head of my discipline told me I didn’t know what it meant to live my life and because of that, my writing seemed too forced. So I took a dance class because… I didn’t have any money to take a trip and Hyunggu was there.”

Hyunggu smiled at him, almost seeming shy. He covered his face for a moment but looked from behind them to look at Yuto. Yuto smiled. “Those of you who know Hyunggu knows he has this way of looking at you. He looks at you like no matter what, you matter. That at that moment, when he’s looking at you, the world revolves around you. It is weird and I swear I have a complex now, but that is the type of person Hyunggu is.”

The other was looking at him with an odd look. Maybe a mix of fascination and wonder, but also a bit of sadness. Yuto swallowed back a lump and smiled, quickly moving on, “When these two met, I knew Wooseok would fall in love with him. To be fair, it took him two years of psyching himself up in the mirror. ‘Today is the day. I’m going to ask him out. I’ll be super awesome and he’ll swoon’,” Yuto did his best to mimic Wooseok’s voice.

The other burst out laughing, hiding behind Hyunggu who was dying of laughter along with everyone else. Yuto grinned, “I remember the day before he actually asked Hyunggu out. He looked at me like he was about to go to war. Like if Hyunggu turned him down, his life would be over. I… I felt for him.”

Yuto and Hyunggu locked eyes again, “That feeling of not being with the person you loved the most. There… is nothing worse.”

Hyunggu looked away first, turning his eyes to look at Wooseok. The look the two shared was so intimate that Yuto had to look away. He cleared his throat, “I guess what I’m trying to say is, there are two people in this world who deserve nothing but happiness and it is these two. Wooseok… Hyunggu. I love you.”

His eyes focused on Hyunggu as he let those words leave his lips. Hyunggu seemed to swallow his breath, but Yuto smiled, a sad smile, but a smile nonetheless as he reached into his pocket and pulled a blue envelope out, “Um, a gift. For your wedding day.”

He made his way over, holding out the envelope, “All expense paid honeymoon vacation to Bali. I wish you both… happiness above anything else.”

The room exploded with excitement. Wooseok jumped up from his seat and threw himself at Yuto, asking how he could do something so amazing. Hyunggu took the envelope and looked at him in disbelief, but soon enough, he joined the hug. 

Everyone clapped and the three pulled away from each other, but they stood close, smiling, even Yuto. 

\--

After the speeches and the cake cutting, Yuto stood outside in the cold, his arms wrapped around himself as he looked up at the sky. He felt good for giving them the trip. It was some sick way of him trying to get rid of his guilt, he guessed. He was glad he had any money at all.

A hand pressed to his back caused him to jump. He turned to see Hyunggu. The other giggled, “Sorry.”

“You scared the shit out of me.”

“Like it’s hard to do that,” Hyunggu pointed out, nudging the other with his elbow.

Yuto shrugged, but turned away, his hands stuffed in his pockets. They stood in silence for several moments. There was an awkwardness in it that Yuto wanted to squash. He just wanted things to be normal like it was before they said they were getting married. Before Yuto almost lost two friends by kissing Hyunggu during his fitting.

Hyunggu spoke first, “Bali… I told you it was the one place in the world I wanted to go. Thank you.”

“Yeah. You wanted to see Ulun Danu temple and I heard about this place where you can strap jetpacks to your feet, so I figured something fun and dangerous for Wooseok and something quiet and serene for you,” Yuto shrugged it off, “Don’t mention it.”

Hyunggu was looking at him. Yuto could feel his eyes boring holes into the side of his head, but he didn’t look. If he looked, he might refuse to ever look away. He couldn’t lose Wooseok or Hyunggu. _Grin and bear it_ , he told himself.

“... How long?”

Yuto knew what the other was asking. He felt like he was going to be sick, “Since I met you.”

There was a pregnant pause, “Six years. You never said anything.”

“Wooseok… he told me the first time he met you that he was going to marry you,” Yuto admitted, his brows furrowing, “I couldn’t… hurt him.”

“But you-”

“I’m fine,” Yuto cut in, looking at Hyunggu. The other seemed hurt, but Yuto wasn’t going to focus on it, “You and Wooseok…. You guys make sense. You make him better. You… Jesus, Hyunggu, you deserve someone like him and he deserves someone like you.”

Hyunggu frowned, “What do you deserve?”

Yuto paused. He shrugged again, looking away, “A hookup with a cute dancer.”

He felt the other punch his arm. There was a small sound that may have been a chuckle at first, but turned into a sob, “I’m sorry that I’ve hurt you... “

“The two most important people in the world to me are happy,” Yuto turned to look at Hyunggu again. He reached out, brushing a tear away from Hyunggu’s face, “I’m not hurt.”

Hyunggu wasn’t convinced, but he moved in, wrapping his arms tightly around Yuto’s waist, burying his face in the taller male’s chest. Yuto hugged him back. He usually hesitated, but not now. He figured for this moment, he’d be selfish. He took in the sweet, comforting scent that was Kang Hyunggu that reminded Yuto of happiness and pulled away. He held Hyunggu’s face in his hands and used his thumbs to brush away the tears, “You look ugly when you cry.”

“Lies. I’m adorable when I cry.”

Yuto nodded his head, smiling. He kissed Hyunggu’s forehead and pulled Hyunggu off of him, creating some distance. He motioned with his head for the other to go back inside, “Your husband awaits.”

Hyunggu paused for a moment before he rushed it. His lips didn’t actually touch Yuto’s. They touched the side of his lips, just for a moment. Yuto looked at the other in surprise, but Hyunggu was already rushing inside. 

The man sighed, turning away from the hotel to look out at the city again. He chuckled humorlessly, rubbing a hand to his face.

“You were wrong, you know.”

He glanced over his shoulder to see Yanan. The other smiled at him as he came over, leaning against the railing in front of them, “You said they deserved the most happiness. I think you do.”

Yuto smiled, “What makes you say that?”

“You give more than you take. If I were you… I would have been marrying Hyunggu,” Yanan shrugged, “I mean, he’s too short for me, but if I were you, he’d be my type.”

The Japanese male rolled his eyes, “Is it really so bad?”

“Six years and you basically rolled over the moment Wooseok decided he liked Hyunggu,” Yanan pointed out, “If you had asked Hyunggu out the moment you saw him, you would be marrying him right now.”

“We’d have been married at least two years after I met him,” Yuto corrected, but he instantly groaned, “I’m pathetic.”

Yanan touched his arm, “You’re not pathetic, just… in love. Love makes you do stupid things. Like let your best friend marry your love.”

Yuto nodded his head slowly. Yanan had a really straightforward way of laying it out for Yuto. He always told Yuto to just take the leap and say something, but Yuto chickened out. In the end, he couldn’t hurt Wooseok. He could never hurt the other. They were happy and Yuto would respect that.

He sighed, “I’ll move on. I have to.”

“Tomorrow morning, they will be on a flight, graciously paid by your guilt and love, to Bali and you will be?”

Yuto puffed at his cheeks in thought, “Hopefully, waking up with a raging hangover in the bed of some gorgeous stranger.”

Yanan grinned, “Wow. Progress, I'm impressed, but I have a question.”

“Hit me.”

“Does it have to be a stranger? You mentioned Ben and Jerry's and suddenly I have a realy craving.”

Yuto looked at Yanan. The other smiled at him, winking before turning and heading into the hotel again. Yuto watched him go, his mouth open for a moment. A lot of things started to make sense. He smiled.

He did deserve happiness.


End file.
